


Moonbeams and Sneaking

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin in a secret relationship :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonbeams and Sneaking

Silver moonlight crept through the windows of STAR Labs, making the hallways shimmer and wave as the dust particles danced in the air. A lone light emanated from the end of the hallway inside the cortex, where Caitlin sat working at the computer. They had just gone up against a new metahuman who had shown some interesting healing abilities, to the extent that every disease she placed into the sample of his blood healed nearly instantly. If she could somehow devise a serum from the meta’s blood, it would be a cure for probably every disease known to man.

Humming happily to herself, Caitlin jumped and yelped when a bolt of yellow lightning flew past her and materialized as Barry within the span of a second. He was in street clothes with the Flash suit in his hand, wiping some dust from the shoulders and putting it back on the mannequin. She was about to make a quip at his startling entrance when he held up his hands and gave her an apologetic look. Perhaps it was the late hour, but the combination of his ruffled hair, puppy-like expression, and the way he gave her a sideways grin made her heart beat a little faster. Caitlin began typing quicker as she stole glances at him from the top of her screen.

“So how’d it go?” She asked lightly, her fingers practically blurring. “Did Joe get your present?” 

Barry flashed her a brilliant smile as he put away the Flash boots. “Yep. All three of the Trip Trio gift-wrapped and waiting in front of the police station.”

Caitlin’s brow furrowed. “Why call themselves the “Trip Trio”?” Barry chuckled.

“Because anyone who messes with them take a little trip. A permanent trip. To somewhere else. Somewhere deathly quiet.” Caitlin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“That’s terrible.” She remarked. “At least when Cisco names someone, it actually sounds sort of...I don’t know, realistic?” Barry nodded.

“The Golden Glider one was my favorite.” He said, closing up the compartments for his gear.

Caitlin guffawed. “I’m pretty sure it was his too.” She said slyly. 

Barry looked around and made his way toward her. “Speaking of Cisco, has he gone home?” Caitlin faltered slightly at his meaningful tone, but remained focused on the task at hand.

“He left a few minutes ago. Said he was really tired and wanted to head in early.” She watched as he nodded and sat down in the chair next to her. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, smiling warmly at her biting her lip in concentration. 

She huffed and typed in a final few keystrokes. “As of now, I just finished completing my data report for the latest metahuman. If these tests are correct, we could be looking at a serious medical breakthrough. I’m talking about a vaccine for every known disease.” Barry looked genuinely impressed.

“Thats amazing, Caitlin. When are you going to submit the report?” She turned off her screen and slid her chair closer to his. 

“Probably in the morning. You know, after I take care of this other thing.” Barry grinned and pretended to lean nonchalantly back in the chair away from her.

“Oh yeah?” He asked. “What other thing?”

She smiled coyly and pulled him closer. “Well, it’s this guy really.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “A guy?”

She turned his chair so she could wrap her arms around him from behind and lean her chin against his shoulder. “Yeah. He’s was being super distracting and adorable while I was trying to work. Thankfully, I finished up quickly so I can take the precious few moments we’re actually alone and make the most of them.” Caitlin turned her head and placed a slow kiss on the side of his head, enjoying the way he seemed to lean into her.

Barry turned his chair so that she could leave hers and sit happily on his lap. Wrapping one arm around his neck and resting the other one on his chest, she leaned in and slid her lips to his, breathing in his scent and marveling at the way he still managed to make her feel breathless and electric. Their rhythm was slow and purposeful, their lips drawn to each other like magnets and working in perfect tandem. 

Slowly, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other, eyes still shut and just enjoying the closeness of having the other there. Caitlin could feel him smiling a few inches from her lips.

“It’s really a shame we have to sneak around like this.” He said softly, absentmindedly running his fingers across her bare arm, making a thrill run down her spine. “Though I completely understand why. Cisco alone would have a conniption fit.” She laughed.

“I can see him now - laying out ground rules for us and how much public displays of affection can be done per day. I think I really scarred him with Ronnie.” Barry opened his eyes to see her looking at him with tender expression.

He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek affectionately, she leaned into the contact and closed her eyes. “I think Joe would similarly freak out. Iris would probably be awkward around me, though I think Professor Stein would actually approve. You know, he’s quite approving of a lot of things.” Caitlin laughed and nodded.

“It’s not the right time. We’ve all been through a lot recently, and it would just change the way the group works a little too much. Once things calm down, we’ll tell them. Trust me, I’m tired of the sneaking around too.” She sighed. “I keep expecting someone to just barge in at any moment.” Barry chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

“Barge in who now?” They both jumped at the sudden voice, Caitlin practically leapt back to her chair while Barry scrambled to sit up straighter in his. Looking up, they saw Cisco walk into the cortex having obviously just looked at his phone and not seen their acrobatic antics just milliseconds prior. 

Looking positively flustered, Caitlin straightened her hair slightly before chirping with an overly happy tone. “Hey Cisco! What’re you doing here?” Barry looked at him with an expectant expression.

Cisco paused where he stood between them and looked back and forth from Barry’s wide eyes to Caitlin’s tense jawline. “Just....getting my laptop.” He said slowly, looking confused as to the awkward atmosphere. “I was in such hurry to get back to my bed that I completely forgot it.”  
As he walked over and placed it in his backpack, Barry ran a hand through his hair while Caitlin looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up where she sat. His things collected, Cisco turned around and smiled sheepishly.

“Alright, I got it. Gonna head back now.” He said, slowly walking back through the cortex door.

“Okay, have a good night Cisco.” Barry called. 

“Be safe!” Caitlin added, wincing at her overly chipper tone. 

As they breathed a sigh of relief and sidled closer to each other the more Cisco went down the hall, they missed his quiet remarks.

“Seriously, just say you’re together, the rest of us already know. Acting like we were all born yesterday.” He snorted. “The Professor practically prophesied it from day one, and the rest of us could see it everywhere.” He stopped as he waited for the elevator to open. “You know, I might need to break out the ground rules from when Caitlin was with Ronnie. I will not walk in on something like the Syrup Incident ever again.” He shivered.

With renewed purpose, Cisco stepped into the elevator and with a small smile, ignored the soft giggles that echoed down the hall.


End file.
